


Throw me in the airlock

by Hoverrain



Series: Throw me in the airlock (And have me choke on freedom) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, I haven't even finished the sequel yet though so it doesn't matter for now, I should be studying ughhh, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, but for best experience read them in order, team voltron - Freeform, this is a prequel to something else, you can read them separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoverrain/pseuds/Hoverrain
Summary: Reluctantly, Keith repeats, “I'm part Galra.”Keith swallows, his throat dry, before he finally looks to Allura.He freezes at the ice cold look that greets him, eyes widening slightly at the pure hatred he sees lying just behind the initial hurt of betrayal. Even as he watches, the hurt and betrayal fade away, leaving behind only the source of her anger.AKA: The Galra reveal that should have happened at the end of the Blade of Marmora episode.“We will never have a Galra as one of our paladins ever again.”





	Throw me in the airlock

**Author's Note:**

> My first VLD fic and what do I write? Angst. I am not even surprised.  
> What should I be doing? Studying for the Global History Regents I have tmrw, but instead I'm doing this. Again, not surprised. Sadly.
> 
> Okay suggested song to listen to while reading this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_Ay_iDRAbc
> 
> I watched Interstellar yesterday (stayed up till 3am with my brother to finish it) and I AM S H O O K. So in love with the soundtrack right now.

**“ _You are what?!”_**

\----------

 

Allura's voice still rings through his head with unbearable clarity.

 

\----------

_She and the others stare at him with varying expressions of shock, but they all look somewhat bewildered._

 

_Reluctantly, Keith repeats, “I'm part Galra.”_

 

_Hunk still looks like he's struggling to comprehend the sudden information that Keith's dropped on them, but Keith can see that Pidge is already analyzing all the moments they've shared for possible hints that have led to this conclusion, staring at him with a contemplative look in her eyes._

 

_Lance is for the main part indiscernible, but there's something struggling in his blue gaze that unsettles Keith, making him avert his own eyes from the stare and the slight furrow in the blue paladin's brows. His eyes drift to Coran, who's clearly trying to maintain a neutral expression, but his frown still shows through. Keith swallows, his throat dry, before he finally looks to Allura again._

 

_He freezes at the ice cold look that greets him, eyes widening slightly at the pure hatred he sees lying just behind the initial hurt of betrayal. Even as he watches, the hurt and betrayal fade away, leaving behind only the source of her anger._

\----------

 

Keith bows his head in the dark of his room. Sitting at the edge of the bed, his fingers tangle in his hair, pulling in a grip that is too tight–way too tight–but it's just another scream, silent and pleading; he's begging, _**but for what...?**_

 

_\----------_

“ _From now on, you will not be welcome by Voltron. You are not one of us. We will **never** have a Galra as one of our paladins ever again.” Allura's voice is full of loathing, and Keith flinches despite his best efforts, his muscles tensing in response to the authority behind the harsh rejection._

 

_In the resulting silence, his low exhale followed by an affirmative, “Yes, princess” is deafening. He steps around them deliberately, movements slow in his caution to express no hostile intent toward the princess. His helmet is a solid weight in his hand, tucked to his side; his feet are made of stone, dragging his steps, crushing his lungs. He–_

 

“ _Keith,”_

 

_He hesitates._

 

_His fingers curl around the rim of his helmet–the helmet––the red paladin's helmet. Not his. **Not his.**_

 

“ _You should get your shoulder patched up. Come on, I'll h–”_

 

_**We?** No. _

 

_He can't stop. Not here. Not now. Not even for Shiro._

 

_No._

 

“ _...I can take care of it._

 

“ _Thanks, Shiro.”_

_\----------_

Keith lets himself fall into his bed as he forgoes pulling off his boots, curling in on himself. He pulls his blanket over his head, and in the hush space, he digs his fingers into his arms and chokes on his breath until he thinks he might suffocate, but still all he can see is dark.

 

 

_**What am I doing here?** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this dark enough to be rated M? I'm really not sure so other opinions would be helpful, thanks!  
> ___
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN WORK OR REPOST WITHOUT PROPER CREDIT GIVEN. (This applies to all online artists or writers. It's best to ask for permission first and to give credit where it's due- and absolutely do not claim others' work as your own).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Voltron-Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks!


End file.
